Fix You
by Vanillaberries
Summary: He couldn't imagine life without them, they were four. They were the marauders. And James and Lily, no one deserved that. *Oneshot*


Fix You

Okay maybe you're fed up of me using Coldplay songs as an inspiration but I just read the lyrics of 'Fix You' and it related so much to the idea I had in my mind!

I hope you like it since I tried to put whatever I could here (:

And as you all know, I live on reviews! For 'Green Eyes' I was kinda disappointed so I went off LJ for a while :L

*****RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL*****

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste__  
__Could it be worse?_

Remus looked at his transforming hands as they changed from werewolf back to human. Tonight had been his first night of transformation without having the usual three animaguses running beside him. Tears crept down his cheek as he thought back to the days in Hogwarts, when they used to escape out on a full moon to the Shrieking Shack, just to help him.

They were once the Marauders, a group of boys that were firmly loyal to each other and were always bound together. How things changed, Remus thought, as he tried to remember the first time he had met his other three friends.

He found them on the train, well James and Sirius atleast, sitting in a compartment laughing with each other. He remembered watching them with a pang of jealousy, as he wished he could have that too. Then they turned to look at him, and faced him with such big grins he would never forget. They welcomed him like they had known him for ages, as with Peter.

That's how they met, the infamous Marauders. On Hogwarts train, off to start a journey of seven years with each other.

He knew he could never ask for better friends; they were always there for him, even, no _especially,_ when he told them he was a werewolf. Granted Sirius and James were always a thousand times closer, but Remus knew that would never change.

James and Sirius. The best friends. The brothers. The pair who made all girls at Hogwarts sigh at the sight of them. The pranksters. Remus sighed; they had the perfect relationship, yet how did one betray the other?

It was impossible, he had told himself over and over again. There was no one in the world that came before James, for Sirius; he would do anything for his brother. The tears flowed freely down Remus' cheek now, he could not stop them.

He remembered when Dumbledore had told everyone in the Order there was someone within their circle handing out information to the Death Eaters, Sirius had confronted him angrily about it. He remembered sadly the long rant that he had to face, about how the safety of Lily and James was extremely important and how, just how, could he betray them?

Oh the irony, Remus thought now; it was Sirius, who betrayed them, wasn't it?

His thoughts went back to the first time he had met Lily Evans. She was so different, so unique. The first girl to become his friend and understand him; Lily Evans was one of a kind. People in Hogwarts always assumed that since Lily and Remus were quite alike, bookworms but popular, they would go out. But to Remus, Lily was like his sister. She was always there for him, and besides, it was well known that James Potter was head over heels for her.

Remus grinned; his thoughts flashed past all the memories of James asking out Lily, and the numerous times the Marauders would have to take him to the Hospital Wing to get his body fixed. But she finally fell for him, Remus smiled, and they deserved it. He couldn't think of two people more perfect for each other.

Then Remus' face crumpled; Lily and James Potter were the last people on Earth who deserved this. They deserved the best, yet it was not given to them. They were meant to be the people who would live a happy ending with many children and a perfect house.

The night they died, and Remus heard the news from Dumbledore, he had fled from everyone; instead, he came to the Shrieking Shack, where he found solace in the silence. He didn't sleep a wink, and stayed there until morning, when he decided to return home.

Thinking of the day after, Remus sighed; it had been so hard at first, wanting to go visit James and Lily but then realizing he would never be able to see them again.

After they had gone, their group just crumbled. Sirius had, well, already betrayed them, and Peter had been killed by him; Emily had busied herself with the dangers of an auror to hide her grief and Remus was left all alone. How did they come to be like this?

He hadn't even gone to see Emily, Remus realized with a pang of guilt, as he realized how much Lily's best friend must be suffering. She was also discovering that the man she used to love was now a murderer serving time in Azkaban.

Sirius. He felt so much hatred towards the man he thought once was his friend. How could he do this to James? They were brothers, identical. But as much hate as Remus tried to feel, the regret and sadness would never go away.

They were once the four Marauders; what were they now?

_Tears stream down your face__  
__When you lose something you cannot replace__  
__Tears stream down your face_

****RLRLRLRLRLRLR****

I hope you liked that, because I kind of enjoyed writing it, although I hate writing after their deaths.

And as you know, I love reviews :D

Vanillaberries x


End file.
